Spartan Legends
by Silv3r Wolf
Summary: A team of Spartans battle seemingly endless waves of evil while battling to keep their team from falling apart. This is a remake of the fanfiction Rising Legends.
1. Chapter 1

**Spartan Legends**

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

"Alert, Alert abandon ship, please proceed to the escape pods. "Alarms go off as a ship located next a planet rages in flames. In the midst of the explosions and flames, a lone Spartan in green and black armor runs through the ship searching. The Spartan ran through the halls looking around desperately. The metal suit clang against the floor and made a disturbing scratching noise. Like nails on a chalkboard, the sounded wounded the man's ears. But he did not have time to shield his ears from the sound as his ship was going to crash into the planet within a few hours.

Minute after minute the metal man ran through the halls of the ship. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost passed the control room. The room was engulfed in flames. Their bodies lied next to consoles. The metal man starred at the room in shock by the destruction. His hand reached to the side of his helmet and pressed a button, "Delta team, I have arrived in the control room. The main console is destroyed, there is no way to save the ship." The man stood silent for a few seconds hearing only static before he heard a comrade respond.

Alright sir, if that's the case we should probably abandon ship. All the escape pods have been launched though so the only way is to jump off the ship with thrusters equipped." The green and black Spartan took his hand off his helmet and looked behind himself. _I have a bad feeling that this won't end well_. "Sir are you still there." Still in his train of thought he ignored what his comrade had said and proceeded to exit the torn apart command room. As the Spartan exited the room a figure emerges from the fire.

The Spartan found himself once again running through the fire filled hallway of the ship. _Someone bombed the Diamond of Iris. I have a good idea on who did this_. The rooms that he passed were wrought with flames and dead bodies of U.N.S.C marines. After running for a little bit he arrived at an opening at the side of the ship. There next to the opening were 3 Spartans and a marine equipping thrusters. The first Spartan was male, he wearing all blue MK VI Mjolnir armor. The second Spartan was female, she wearing blue and silver Air Assault armor. The third Spartan was also female, and she was wearing green and silver Air Assault armor. The marine was male and he was wearing standard blue U.N.S.C Battle Uniform with a blue EOD helmet.

"Sir we're ready to leave" The marine sounded very worried. "It's okay Rookie, you don't need to worry." The Rookie Marine was ready to day he wasn't scared, but everyone could tell how scared he was. The blue Air Assault Spartan put her armor plated hand on the rookies shoulder and said "It's okay, there's no need to hide your fear from us. It's your enemy you shouldn't show fear to." The armored maiden took her hand off the Marines should and walked toward the opening, looking out she saw that the ship was finally in atmosphere.

"About time we left." The MK VI Spartan spoke with a much focused tone. It was no mystery that the ship would be no more than pile of ash within a few hours. "Your right we need to leave. I'm staying behind though. I need to make sure that our guest doesn't survive this." The green and silver Air Assault Spartan turned her head towards the Captain in a very shocked manner. "We can't leave you behind. What if you don't make it out before the ship crashes? What if _he_ kills you?" The Captain griped her shoulders and gave her a stern reassuring look that she could easily see through his visor.

"You and I both know that I have been through worse. Don't worry I _will_ make it out… for both of us." The two starred into each others eyes for what seemed like a millennia. The other three were checking their jet-packs to make sure that they were fully fueled. The two Spartans were also making sure that the Rookies jet-pack was correctly put on. "Alright we are all good to go. Let's go you love birds." The two were completely unfazed by the blue male Spartans words. "You have to go." The Captain said to the female Spartan.

He let go of her hands and saluted to the girl. There was only one thing left to do for the team. Abandon Ship. The first one to jump out of the opening was the blue and silver female Spartan. She fell through the air with grace as she fell in a sky diving position. She kept her arms, legs, and body straight so the she could slow herself down. The next to jump was the Rookie so that if he went to fast the blue and silver female Spartan would slow him down. The third one to jump was the blue male Spartan, he fell in the skydiving position, carefully watching the Rookie. Though he turned around in midair and looked at the ship clearly in flames. He still did not see the last Spartan that should have jumped by now. _Where is she_?

The girl grabbed his hand one more time and tilted her helmet up so that her nose and lips were exposed. The Captain did the same as their lips connected. There was a moment of silence as the two warriors embraced. But the moment was broken by the Captain as he pushed her away and said his farewell. "Remember this. If I don't make it out-""You _will_ make it out!" He gave her a look and then continued. "If I don't please, take care of little Gena for me, no matter what happens."

The girl looked at her commanding officer and then replied "I promise." She turned towards the hatched and quickly looked behind her to see the Spartan facing a figure silhouetted in the fire. She fell out of the hatch backwards and stared at the now crispy ship. But after three minutes she spotted two figures battling in midair. One of them was the Captain and the other was covered in ash so it was hard to make it out.

The two struggled, each was trying to gain the upper hand but both were so tired. "It sucks doesn't it? Having to leave the woman you love and not even being able to witness your child's birth because you're going to be dead within a few minutes." The man was taunting him so much. It was very clear that this man wanted him to die. The man punched the Spartan in the face multiple times with his plated gloves. He then reached for his throat and started to choke him. The Spartan reached into his built in pistol holster and pulled a heavily modified magnum. "If I die I am taking you with me." With a pull of a trigger there was a flash of light and then an explosion.

The Captain was falling head first towards the ocean. All he could think was his child growing up without her father. All the times she would have with only her mother. _Hopefully she won't join the UNSC_. With his sudden realization of the situation at hand, the Spartan whispered to himself

"My name is John Rainson, and I'm about to die."

* * *

_**Well I hope you all enjoy this. Encase you didn't read my original story you should know that this is a remake of my Halo fanfiction Rising Legends I have been wanting to restart this story for a while now but I have been to focused on Herobrine's Heir to think of anything to start off the story. Anyway please leave a comment and anything else you can do. It really helps me out. I love you all, peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spartan Legends**

_Chapter 2: Beginnings_

Alright… this is how everything started. I wasn't always Captain Rainson. When I was about 15 or so, I would always get into trouble and not care about what happens to me. The only concern I had in the world was if my brothers was hurt. I had 4 brothers. The oldest was Sam, he was in the Marines during the Great War. After his bravery on the battlefield and other accomplishments he was promoted to second lieutenant and was next in line for the Spartan IV project. But tragedy struck when a rogue fleet of Elites attacked the station. Sam was struck in the chest with an Energy Sword while trying to evacuate the scientists.

The next in my little family is my twin brother Lloyd. We are pretty much inseparable. When we were eight our mother and father split up, but dad wanted Lloyd to come with him. Lloyd and I cried when our father tried to take him away. We were so loud that the neighbors called the police and filed a noise complaint. My brother and I were taught to always help people. So we figured we mine as well make a career out of it. But we both wanted to do different forms it. Lloyd wanted to be in the Military, while I wanted to something a little less extreme so I joined the local police department. Even though we were often separated we always communicated with each.

The last one in my little family is my little brother Ray, his real name is Reynaldo but one day he shortened his name and so we started calling him Ray. Ray was always very naïve and childish, Lloyd would always tease Ray and tell him he takes after our Father. He would always stay in his room and put on this tuff guy act. He never did it around us though because he knew that we could all take him down. When he got to high school, Ray wanted to join ROTC. The bastards weren't convinced that he had it in him to join. But Ray made that up with determination. It's because of that he made it into ROTC. He made a few friends and always kept to himself. He would almost always listen to music and sing along to it. Never in front of us though. After a lot of personal debate he decided he wanted to join the marines with Lloyd.

Last but not least is me. I had a bit of a troubled childhood. I would almost always get into trouble just because I wanted to. I was always bored and never wanted to follow the rules. I had very bad mental problems where I would see things that were never really there, like severed heads and other fucked up things. Some people in school would call me Simon for some reason, they would just say that I remind them of a game. I never wanted my mother to help me with my problems because… I don't really have a reason. I think I just didn't want her thinking I relied on her. Eventually I decided I wanted to be a police officer. At first I didn't do much except fill out some paper work (which I hate) and giving it to some higher ups. After a few weeks they chose me to go on patrol with another cop. It wasn't very eventful. Just a few drug busts and caught someone speeding. But I was told that I did a very good job. The officer told me that he would make sure that I go on patrol more often.

I was going in patrols much more often. I even got the cop's name. "Jamie Bunterman" if I recall. We had a patrol where there was a gang war going on. Jamie was injured he gave me his Magnum and radio and told me to call for back up. The firefight was very intense for a while until I heard someone yell "GRENADE" at the top of their lungs. I leapt away from the car in a hurry and forgot about Jamie. I saw him reaching his hand towards me and heard him whisper my name. Next thing I knew the car was in the air and was racing its way back towards the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw three street punks pointing their guns at me. They were arguing about what they were going to do with me. One said they should take me hostage and hold a ransom. The second one said that they should violate me. The third one said they should just tie me up to a pole.

In the heat of the commotion I suddenly felt the adrenaline start pumping through my veins. I leapt at the first one barely dodging his bullet and smacked him in the head with my gun twice rendering him unconscious (and with a concussion). The second thug started to shoot at me while yelling for me to hold still. The third thug was almost stunned by what he was seeing. I aimed the handgun at the second thug and shot a bullet through his left leg. Taking the chance I pounced on top of him and started punching him in the face. It felt so good to hit something. To take out my anger at someone that deserved it. By the time I had lost all my energy the man's face was bruised everywhere, and his nose was pointed in the wrong direction. The third thug just stared at me with blood in my face and on my knuckles. He dropped his gun, put his hands in the air and said that he'll turn himself in. With that I pulled the gun back up and aimed it at the man until back up finally arrived.

When they arrived the men were very shocked to see that I was alive and to see that Jamie had died. When they asked me what had happened I did not answer and just sat. My mind was going thirty miles per second. And my thoughts were very morbid. They had to question the thugs. The second one couldn't even speak properly. The first one couldn't remember what happened, so they had to question the third one. I was given a lot of shocked looks after they all learned what happened. I was only 17 at the time. I was approached by a commanding officer. I thought that he was going to relive me of duty. But he then told me that I would be moved to Military Police headquarters. I was given special armor meant for what we were going to do. I knew instantly that this was definitely going to work for me.

I was in the force for 4 more years until I was contacted by the UNSC. They told me that due to my brother's death there was a missing spot for the operation. They had to fill in the spot with a capable soldier and they told me that I was perfect for the position. They were personally surprised that I had not joined sooner. They sent a pelican to pick me and a couple of scientist up. The ride was three hours long and the scientist were not much for conversation. When I arrived on the station the procedure was already set up and they were waiting on me. I laid on the small table. Machines were working in the background and I started to feel very woozy. Then I saw more than a couple mechanical arms with needles. All at once they were injected. Two were injected in my legs, two were injected in my arms, and two were injected in the temples of my head. It was very painful. I tried my best not to scream in pain, not to show any sign of weakness. After the injection a door opened to a metal room.

Inside the room was a container with a green MK VI Spartan armor.


End file.
